


Pruned

by SaturnWrites



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alliteration, F/M, No Trespasser DLC Spoilers, Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnWrites/pseuds/SaturnWrites
Summary: Mostly wanted to practice writing Cole, so I decided to write some sad Blackwall stuff. No Trespasser spoilers, but it is set at the Winter Palace before the Exalted Council.





	Pruned

“He still hurts, even after all this time” Cole said aloud, to no one in particular. No one paid him much mind, the hustle and bustle of the Winter Palace distracting almost everyone from the spirit. Two years had passed since the fall of Corypheus. Many people took this time to visit old friends they lost touch with. Uncertainty filled the air as the fate of the Inquisition was up in the air, but at this moment, more important things weighed on people’s minds. 

Only one person noticed Cole, however. Perhaps it was because he wanted it that way, but regardless, the Inquisitor looked over at the young man with interest. She glanced over to him from her seat, curious to see what the spirit might say next. Lily didn’t speak, just watched and waited. 

“He broke your heart, and shattered his own. He’ll never fully forgive himself. Hurting you haunts him in the night, heavily hanging around his heart. The heat of the night stabbing him in the chest. He’s made some amends, but not with you” Cole continued, his eyes fixated across the quad where Blackwall stood, out of earshot. Conversation between folks passing by continued, no one playing any mind to Cole and Lily, as if they were entirely unaware of their presence. 

Cole stood from the chair he perched on, stepping forward to run his fingers through perfectly trimmed bushes. His fingers grazed the end of a branch, feelings the place where a sharp pair of trimmers had removed a part that had grown too long, in order to give the plant its circular shape. “The night he left… The sky dark and black, you shivered when he stood. Cold. Crisp. Crying. Choking. He couldn’t breathe. Part of him wanted- needed to tell you. But no, it was better you didn’t know.” Cole continued, pressing his thumb against the place where the branch had been amputated. 

Cole was silent for a moment, picking a leaf up off of the ground. The bottom half of it was a deep green color, matching the bush it came from. The top half, however, was brown and dry. Dying. It had been ripped from the bush by someone who had deemed it unnecessary and unwanted. It wouldn’t be long before the whole leaf shriveled up and died. 

Lily watched intently, hanging onto each and every one of Cole’s words. “When he looks at you he sees beauty, boldness. But what he feels is different. He loves you, but he feels broken. He feels your betrayal, your hurt. They way you looked at him when he was bound, beaten, breathless. He’s beneath you. Bad. Barren. Bruised. He wants something. He wants to look at you. Beaming. Bright. Beautiful. He wants to belong. He wants to be…” Cole paused, shifting his attention to the Inquisitor. 

“Blackwall” Lily replied, rising from her seat, but Cole stopped her from walking away. 

“Thom.” He said, pressing the dying leaf into Lily’s hand. “He wants to be Thom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated! I take fic requests at ironbullslefthorn.tumblr.com


End file.
